1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle having a battery mounted thereon.
2. Description of Background Art
A battery is disclosed in JP-A-2003-123848 which includes a memory for storing the history of usage of the battery or the like. Data stored in the memory is read by an external apparatus.
However, with the battery disclosed in JP-A-2003-123848, a specific apparatus is needed for reading information relating to the battery is required. Thus, a problem arises wherein when the battery is applied to a motorcycle or the like having only a small storage space, an additional space for installing the specific apparatus must be provided.
In the motorcycle or the like, although a function for displaying a total travel distance/trip travel distance is provided, a memory for storing data relating to the travel distance is provided in a display unit of a speed meter. In addition, the fact that the memory for storing the history of the usage or the like of the battery which serves the equivalent function is provided separately and independently is a problem to be solved in view of the efficient usage of the space in the motorcycle or the like which has only a small storage space.